Shinigami Adventure
by Kaydern
Summary: Random YnM AU with no main pairings. Yaoi, yaoi everywhere though. On the side we have N3kk1d!Watari, Muraki hitting on Tsuzuki like there's no tomorrow, Tatsumi in an apron and Hisoka.. just wants cheese.
1. In the Beginning there was a Hero

Enter:Protagonist  
  
Disclaimer-Koori does not own any of the characters or the setting mentioned in below fanfiction. (THIS APPLIES TO ALL PREVIOUS AND FUTURE CHAPTERS)  
  
He did not know exactly how or why he was here, but for some reason, he knew it had been planned. Just now he could hear soft footsteps. They were not purposefully soft, but soft because that is what the silence required. He did not turn when the approaching footsteps closed in, but rather closed his eyes, feeling that awful presence behind him. He knew exactly what stood just feet away from his exposed back. Already he could see that hideous smirk and the glaring eyes. Finally he turned, just halfway and waited for that melancholy, but laughing voice to say something.  
  
"How dare you forget to put pickles on my hamburger!" a deep, decidedly annoyed voice intoned. I gulped, pushed my McDonald's hat back behind my bangs and glanced into a face that was pure evil.  
  
My though pattern went something like this;  
  
'I can't believe I feel asleep on the job * again * . . . Tatsumi-senpai's gonna murder me . . . wait, did someone say someth-' Luckily for my boss my brain stopped right about there.  
  
The man before me was wearing shimmering white everywhere, with white hair touched silver, just enough to twist the light. A large clump of hair hung over his left eye, but I could see perfectly formed rimless glasses disappear behind the whimsical shield of his hair. My roving eyes finally found a hamburger covered in the aforementioned pickles. Why did McDonalds have to be the only place I could find to work part time?  
  
"Ah-ah, Gomen Kazutaka-sensei!" I stuttered out and bowed instinctively, slamming my head into the plasticy cash register. Or I would have if there wasn't a large, * warm * hand between my forehead and the register. Slowly I brought my bright red face up to eye-level again. Why did I have to be so clumsy? And why did everyone I know suddenly start going to this McDonalds? Getting through High School couldn't get much worse.  
  
Muraki-sensei, or as he insisted I call him, Kazutaka-sensei, my chemistry teacher, spread his lips into a slow smile and pushed his glasses up his nose with a pale finger.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san . . . " He said to me in that freaky deep voice. I winced at his use of my family name. Was he going to yell at me? I gulped, feeling my rather large purple eyes water. Why does this always happen to me? I didn't even get to eat my customary apple crisp today, Tatsumi-senpai threatened to make me pay for it!  
  
Muraki-sensei's eye's narrowed and he picked up his hamburger with a flourish, his glasses flashing.  
  
"I see you are sorry Tsuzuki-san. Perhaps you would like to talk about your recent chemistry test?" Sensei swept the utensils scattered on the ordering counter (which at one point Asato had made into a spoon castle) and managed to get as close as humanly possible to me through the ordering counter. I licked my lips and resisted the urge to scoot back. Thank goodness for the plastic, I'd hate to have ask Muraki-sensei to move over. Why does he always get so close? I was afraid he was going to eat me.  
  
"I fear you may need private lessons with your difficulty understanding the material, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki-sensei moved closer.  
  
'How is he doing that?' I pulled at my stuffy collar. Was it getting overly hot in here?  
  
'I'm not doing any work, Tatsumi-senpai's gonna kiiiiill me . . .'  
  
"I thought I did well . . . Kazutaka-sensei?" I glanced at sensei, but he was looking behind me in distaste. Suddenly my dream returned to me.   
  
Who was behind me?  
  
~Sho no Owari~  
  
A/n- ^.^ That was far too much fun to write! My dear friend Leon (you can find Leon under the name LordLeonius here on ff.net) showed me the beginning of this little story (in case you didn't notice, that was a rather freaky dream sequence) and I could resist adding the pickles line. Things grew from there until you see the monster before you. I really hope someone out there is interested in this, because I would love some feedback. Flame away if you want! I find flames rather amusing, truth be told. This is a random happy AU fiction, so enjoy away. I WILL be adding the other characters!  
  
Random Japanese Dictionary-  
  
-senpai   
  
A term of respect for a superior, someone higher in rank  
  
-san  
  
All round general polite sufix, for people you don't know and whatnat  
  
-sensei  
  
Sufix for a teacher or doctor  
  
Gomen  
  
Sorry  
  
Sho no Owari  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Shinigami  
  
Gods or Angels of Death, what most of the characters are  
  
^^;; Yes, I know the setting does not fit at all with the use of Japanese at random intervals, but I always wanted to try and use it in a fiction.  
  
Meritite- Thank you so much for confirming the difference between Muraki and Tsuzuki's family and given names. That one has had me stumped for a while, as all the subtitling I read (or anything else for that matter) refuse to tell me if the name is written English or Japanese style, leaving me clueless as to the order of these lovely bishie's names. Now that I hope I fixed that... please tell me if I messed up anything else!  
  
Tell me if I misused anything so I can fix the explanation and keep the children of America educated!  
  
Koori 


	2. With his not so Faithful Protector

Enter: Apron-Clad-Protector  
  
Disclaimer-Koori does not own any of the characters or the setting mentioned in below fanfiction. (THIS APPLIES TO ALL PREVIOUS AND FUTURE CHAPTERS)  
  
  
  
Quote of the Day- "And you! You take to long to take a shit!"  
  
-Spike Spiegel  
  
I gulped in remembrance of my daydream.  
  
I thought it had been downright freaky, but not because of the creepy scenery of the foreboding atmosphere. Not being able to turn around and face the shadows had scared me. Even my imagination took advantage of my fear of the unknown.  
  
'Whoa. No more frosties for me till I'm off-duty'  
  
I whipped my head around, unconsciously splaying my left hand on the plastic counter, mercifully empty of any forks. Forks are magnetically attracted to my skin.  
  
The sigh before me made the more cynical side of my brain mutter something about cats and curiosity. And possibly death, although I wasn't really listening. Did I mention death yet?  
  
Luckily the more constructive side of my mind, for once not busy with mental paperwork, was using my right hand to search for something to shield myself with. Shadows were creeping around the apron-wearing figure that appeared to be my doom. My right hand found a spatula; I closed my eyes and raised it to protect my face.  
  
'Ohgodohgodohgod . . . He found out about the frosty! . . . I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonna . . . huh?' Carefully I opened my eyes to glance timidly up at my boss, Tatsumi-senpai.  
  
He was resplendent in his white McDonalds uniform. The red and orange highlights on the uniform make him look like a dead fish. Watari-kun's told him a million times that warm colors gave him a deceased look, but I don't think Senpai can give up that uniform. He says its dress code. And extremely cheap.  
  
Watari-kun conceded to Tatsumi-senpai's uniform if he wore the apron. It was an amazing apron. I didn't think anyone made a pink that shade, and Watari-kun admitted in private no one did. Watari-kun had made it himself, or invented it, as he liked to say, with some of the restaurant's funds. Which explains why said apron as made entirely of frills and bows. But I wasn't supposed to tell Tatsumi-senpai.  
  
I think it's a really nice apron, and Wa-kun agrees. Tatsumi-senpai said it defied sanity and he refused to wear something that said 'Best Results When Naked' across his chest. I personally thought he was lucky, Wa-kun had at one point considered putting 'Kiss me I'm Yaoi-Friendly' on his rear. I was about to mention this when Watari-kun walked sorta funny up to Tatsumi-senpai and said something really quiet in his ear. Senpai went very red in the face and agreed to wear the uniform. The little owl that sits on Wa-kun's shoulder clapped.  
  
They must be really good friends.  
  
I smiled shakily when I realized Tatsumi-senpai wasn't glaring daggers at me. I slowly lowered my trusty spatula. However, after assessing the way Muraki-sensei and Tatsumi-senpai were glaring at each other, I decided I might just need my spatula after all.   
  
"Asato-san . . . would you like to come eat with me?" Muraki-sensei drawled out. I gulped again. There's that unknown factor. Well, at least he's calling me by my first name, like always . . .  
  
"I believe Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi-senpai smiled at me. "is working for me at the moment." Senpai hissed back at sensei. I watched them both carefully, hoping senpai would save me. From what I wasn't sure.  
  
"I believe the customer is always right." Muraki-sensei informed senpai, pointing towards the poster proclaiming  
  
"THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT!"  
  
-Management  
  
and smirked. I quickly turned to senpai, who winced. However my sensei wasn't finished yet.  
  
"I am willing to make it worth while . . ." Sensei hinted, flashing a hundred-dollar bill. Tatsumi-senpai's jaw dropped in the face of his ultimate weakness and I desperately resisted the urge to pull out my magic marker (which I keep handy in times of great emergencies) and draw gills on his neck. Senpai really looks like a fish when he does that.  
  
"It is an honor to meet someone as evil as yourself, sensei." Tatsumi-senpai said, acknowledging Muraki-sensei's superiority.  
  
"How much are you willing to pay-"  
  
My eyes widened and I noticed something very important. I raised my hand.   
  
"Yes Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi-senpai asked.  
  
"What is it Asato?" Muraki-sensei asked.   
  
Both men look angry with me for interfering with their business (selling me). I glanced from one dark, mysterious and generally imposing man to the other. Two pairs of identical glasses flashed menacingly at me.  
  
"Uh . . . I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
~Sho no Owari~  
  
A/n- Thank you to my reviewers, I love you! In an extremely platonic and brotherly way, of course. . . I already have an uke. Mine! (growls at everyone) Anywho, thanks for reading, and be sure to check out my ficionpress.com site, I go by the name PlotLemmingVictim. (waves)  
  
Random Japanese Dictionary-  
  
-senpai   
  
A term of respect for a superior, someone higher in rank  
  
-san  
  
All round general polite sufix, for people you don't know and whatnat  
  
-sensei  
  
Sufix for a teacher or doctor  
  
-kun  
  
For a male friend the speaker is close to, possibly a boyfriend  
  
Wa-kun  
  
A shortened version of Watari-kun, because it's freaking hard to type. Besides Tsuzuki is much closer friends with Watari and therefore is more informal with him.  
  
Gomen  
  
Sorry  
  
Sho no Owari  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Shinigami  
  
Gods or Angels of Death, what most of the characters are  
  
Yaoi  
  
(laughs hysterically) Are you serious? You really don't know what this is? How in the blazes did you manage to read this story so far without knowing that? Oh dear. . . (wipes tears from eyes) Anywho, yaoi is in reference to a male/male relation ship. As in GAYNESS! Get used to it! ^.~  
  
Seme  
  
The male or dominant role in a relationship. Muraki and Tatsumi appear to be seme, or at least that's how I wrote them.  
  
Uke  
  
Female or submissive in a relationship or in sex, whichever is more accurate. Tsuzuki, Watari and Hisoka are being written as uke.   
  
^^;; Yes, I know the setting does not fit at all with the use of Japanese at random intervals, but I always wanted to try and use it in a fiction.  
  
Tell me if I misused anything so I can fix the explanation and keep the children of America educated!  
  
Koori 


End file.
